Goodbye, Normal Hello, Insanity
by BookProf101
Summary: Aisaka Tachibana has no idea what to expect when suddenly adopted into Tamaki's family. She didn't know Ouran until it hit her in the face. Rated T.


**Hello, people of Ouran. (whoops, people of earth.) Kso12 owns the OC, and Sunstar Writer owns the fantastic Saki.**

**-BookProf101**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

"Aisa-chan, it's time to get up! You don't want to be late for school, do you?" I groaned as light filtered into my room. Audry, a maid, was bustling about my room. She was way more excited about my first day than should be physically possible.

"Do I have to go?" I said as she threw open another set of ridiculously large lace curtains.

"I'm just excited about your first day at Ouran! Tamaki will be a great guide, I'm sure." Her face lit up like a Christmas tree. I froze, a pain in my chest. _It isn't safe to think about that_, I chided myself. It brought back painful memories. How was I going to manage in the next few weeks? Doomsday was just around the corner.

Pushing that from my thoughts, I leapt out of bed, yanking open my closet door. Audry was standing close to me, hovering by my side as if I might suddenly fall and break like a porcelain vase. She was like a bird about to take flight, graceful and full of energy.

It reminded me of when I'd first met her.

_It had been cold, as cold a December for as far back as I could remember. Lights were everywhere; it was Christmas Eve after all. Everywhere else in the world kids were waiting to sleep and wake up to presents left by Santa. But not me. I'd been cast out. _

_My "parents", Natsune and Shizuku Hyuuga, were high-ranking officials and sticklers for etiquette. And I was the wild child who did everything tomboyish. It was hardly a surprise that they'd snapped; what had really surprised me was that they'd let me take my headphones. That night, I'd slept in a box and eaten out of a Dumpster. It was quite possibly my best Christmas ever._

_The next day, my ex-parents were dead. It was splattered all over the news, how the Hyuugas had been shot in their home early Christmas morning around 2 AM, where the killer then shot himself too._

_I'd been staring blankly at the newspaper clutched in my frozen hand. I wasn't sure whether to feel sad or relieved that their tyranny was over._

_That was when I saw her: Audry. She was radiant, hair shining in the morning light. She seemed to glide down the icy streets without a care in the world._

"_Oh! Are you alright?" She said, clasping my face in her mitten clad hands. "What's your name?"_

"_Aisaka Hyu- Aisaka Tachibana." I wasn't a Hyuuga anymore; I lost that "honor" the moment my parents disowned me._

"_Well, Aisa-chan, let's get you fed!" She took my hand and led me to her master's home, where I was immediately asked to stay. I'd been living in Mr. Suoh's house for a while._

Glancing back over my shoulder at Audry, I reached into my closet for something less ugly and constricting than the stupid canary yellow uniform.

"I'm going to wear something else." I was not going to look like a parakeet in front of a bunch of spoiled rich kids.

Audry smiled. "I'll have Marie fetch you for breakfast." She left my room, nearly skipping with glee.

Wearing a skirt, sweatpants, and a well-worn t-shirt, I made an attempt to comb my hair. It was long and silver, hanging almost to my waist. After struggling to put it in my usual pigtails, I stayed at the mirror.

A girl stared back at me. She had bright green eyes, a pale dusting of freckles, and hair pin-straight. We shook our head and Marie led me to the dining room.

A tall blond haired boy stood proudly next to Suoh-san. His smile was nice, maybe a tad welcoming. He looked like he wouldn't be too bad to live with.

Until he opened his mouth.

"Welcome, new sister! I am your now older brother Tamaki, and I welcome you with open arms," he said, sweeping into a low bow before crushing me in a bear hug. Glitter exploded behind him.

"Let. Go. Of. Me," I wheezed out.

Tamaki released me and ran his hands through my hair. "Hair like silver, perfectly complementing your beautiful green eyes, princess."

"Get the hell away from me," I shouted. Seriously, what was with all the glitter around here? Tamaki belongs in a straitjacket.

My overly flamboyant "brother" crouched in a corner, a depressed aura emanating from him. Serves him right.

I nodded to Suoh-san before climbing into the passenger side of a sleek black limousine that would take me to the place they called Ouran. There was no way I was going to sit next to the nutcase that was Tamaki. I'd rather go insane.

The limousine pulled up to a ridiculously pink building. Did anyone have a sense of color around here? First the ugly dresses, now this? I sighed and waved to the driver. He'd had the good sense not to speak to me. I hate mornings.

Students flooded into the building and I stopped to catch my breath just inside the doorway. I was used to extravagance, but this took fancy to a whole other level. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, and my suspicions were confirmed: the inside was just as pink as the outside. Someone should find the interior decorator and shoot them in the head. Twice.

I noticed the boys' uniform was a lot less ugly than the girls' uniforms. Maybe it was because they were a more serious shade of blue. I began plotting to get one. An office door was propped open and I saw miles of paper stacked haphazardly around the room. I turned around and ran into a girl with lilac eyes.

"I'm Shimizu Saki, and I'll be your guide today!" She stuck out her hand.

"Tachibana Aisaka." I left it hanging. This morning was not off to a great start and I wasn't in a mood to deal with anyone Tamaki might know.

I followed Shimizu-san to our classroom. After sitting down, I realized: this girl just picked me out of the crowd and helped me. Without knowing my name.

"How did you know who I was?"

Shimizu-san looked up from her notebook. "I have a photographic memory. And this time I didn't even have to hack the school's database to find your identity!" She smiled before turning to the boy next to her.

"Thanks, Kyoya, for that file." He only nodded and turned back to writing in a small black book.

He might be the sanest one of us here.

I snuck another glance; his glasses flashed and shivers ran down my back. Sane would not be an option here at Ouran.

**Woohoo! Merry Christmas! Please review.**

**-BookProf101**


End file.
